


【羞宁】残酷月光

by nafary



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nafary/pseuds/nafary
Summary: 如果高振宁在2019的冬季转会如果单恋变成双向曾经无敌的上野该何去何从？
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. 正文

1.  
高振宁做了一个梦，朦朦胧胧里他站在金色的雨里，手边有人轻轻碰了碰自己。他转头去看，那人的脸却总是隔着层纱，高振宁无论如何都看不清。  
等想要伸手去拨开那恼人的玩意儿时，他从梦里惊醒。  
窗外的雨淅淅沥沥的下着，他在这个烦闷的夏夜里失眠到了天亮。

2.  
高振宁和李浩成在休息室里静静地看队友们打比赛。高振宁看着看着有点走神，不知怎么就回想起了昨晚那个梦。  
怎么可能不知道那个人是谁呢，他心里叹口气。  
只是他已经好久没有站在姜承録的身边了。  
像是感觉到了旁边人情绪的低落，李浩成默默递给了高振宁一瓶水。高振宁连说几声谢谢，  
在那些没有比赛的日子里，他逐渐明白了李浩成和陈龙的心情。明明还能打，却只能看着比自己年轻的选手在赛场上博弈的感觉，高振宁也在这59天所谓的冷静里吃了个透彻。  
所以当时所有人都想要挽留陈龙时他没有，李浩成也没有。也许李浩成也想着是时候离开了吧。  
那他又该怎么办？  
两个替补选手缩在休息室的最后，因此只有李浩成一个人在比赛结束的音乐和休息室的寂静里看到了去年的fmvp颤抖的眼角。

3.  
姜承録从台上下来的时候情绪是十分低落的。就算如此他还是在看到李浩成的时候挤出了一丝笑容。  
李浩成告诉他，the shy已经做得很好了。  
姜承録敏锐的抓住了前辈的话外音。他停在李浩成身边，让出通往休息室的狭窄通道，面无表情地看着比他晚一步收拾东西的新打野从他们面前走过。  
卢崛脚步顿了一下，想要说些什么。宋义进出现在他身后，拍拍小伙子的背强行把他拖走，留下一句你们慢慢聊啊我们先回去复盘啦。  
姜承録心里又说了好几次感谢宋义进的话，然后转向李浩成。  
哥，宁呢？他在问他最熟悉的那位打野。  
李浩成却反过来问他，除开游戏，姜承録到底是怎么看高振宁的？  
姜承録不懂前辈的意思。他跟高振宁是一起打了两年职业联赛的队友，但好像除开游戏，他们之间并没有太多的联系。  
他没有关注高振宁的微博，没有高振宁的微信（因为自己不用），不知道高振宁有多少双昂贵的AJ，也不知道高振宁为什么会和女友分手。  
他只知道高振宁满嘴跑火车，东北大老爷们却体质羸弱，不吃辣爱吃小零食。  
高振宁的脑子里到底在想什么，姜承録仔细一想却发现他什么都没有说过，或者说过了，自己也没有记得住。  
这种单薄的联系，能让他们互相称作是朋友吗？  
他突然发现自己无法回答李浩成的问题。  
李浩成并没有为难他，团队里经验最为丰富的老大哥只是用韩语说了一句好好珍惜便回到了休息室。姜承録一头雾水的待了一会儿也没搞懂前辈要他珍惜什么，只得带了这个疑问回应了宋义进的召唤进了休息室复盘。  
高振宁并不在那里。

4.  
更换首发打野的事情苏小落第一个通知了高振宁。  
真就葫芦娃救爷爷呗，可惜这次只有一个黑娃。高振宁还有闲心开自己的玩笑，但他没有说出口。  
59天的冷处理像一座深渊，高振宁在摔落的同时掰断了身上的每一根刺。现在的宁王安静内敛，他最好的兄弟们没人看过那包裹在厚重外套下鲜血淋漓的肉体。  
他开始了跟曾经最熟稔现在最陌生的队友们的训练赛。十场里面五场的打野是他，另五场是leyan。  
意料之外的，宁王收起了他标志性的骚话，仿佛自己才是姜承録口中那个不自信的人。他总是带着笑一遍一遍的重复自己对团队的信任，却没有一句话提及自己。  
但他还是在赛场上证明了自己的能力，尽管他的状态比起去年下降的明显，也依旧带有自己特有的风格。  
把爹们养肥了，自己怎样都无所谓。人头、野区，要什么给什么。  
不就是自己发育不好嘛，3C的发育可不能跟自己一样落下。  
只是2019到底还是艰难的一年。自己的绝食打法依旧无法让团队回复到去年的状态。无人帮助的野区漆黑一片，最终ig只收获了四强的战果离开了欧洲。  
姜承録走的那天高振宁去送了他。The shy的哥哥和妈妈握着高振宁的手感谢他的努力，高振宁嘴角牵扯出一个勉强的笑容将手里的行李递给姜承録。  
路上小心，回见。他对姜承録这么说的时候，眼睛在镜片后眯成一条深色的细线。  
回见。姜承録抿着嘴笑，习惯性的伸出手做出一个想要握手的姿势。  
高振宁宽大的手掌和姜承録的松松贴合在一起，分开时手上的温度随即分散在机场恒温的空气里。  
当姜承録一行人的背影消失在视野里，高振宁吸了吸鼻子，掏出手机给微信上pin的第一条对话框里打了几行字，转身背对着姜承録离开的方向走出了机场。

5.  
姜承録没有想到的是，他这次短暂的休假换来，不仅有李浩成的离队，还有高振宁的转队。  
那天他同往常一样从国际航班的到达口出来，四处张望着高振宁的身影。浦东机场来往的人流太大，为了方便中文还不够利索的上单能快速并悄无声息地回归大部队，高振宁类似地标性的身高是不可或缺的，姜承録只用在密密麻麻的人群里寻找那个靠着墙，塌着肩膀也依旧高出旁人大半个头的口罩青年。  
但这次他视线兜兜转转了四圈，只看到了带着一顶毛线帽子站在出口附近的苏小落。  
他心想高振宁可能又生病了，也就没有多问。他和苏小落的关系一直不温不火，在车上也只是简单的回答领队的一些问题，并未察觉到有任何的不对。  
毕竟前几天还能看到在直播间疯狂推销卡密尔和菲奥娜皮肤的IG_Ning。  
可他人都已经到了基地，行李箱都收拾好了，姜承録也没有听见高振宁那熟悉的嗓音——明明这个点他应该已经在rank了。  
姜承録突然有一种说不出来的慌。他强压下心中的不安，往二楼的训练室走去。往日总是很热闹的基地现在安静得像滩死水。  
在看到高振宁的时候他明显松了一口气。高高大大的东北人缩在电竞椅里着实显得有些委屈，姜承録脸上挂上了笑，轻手轻脚地走到高振宁身边。  
宁，他拉开椅子的时候颇为亲昵地叫了打野的名字，和往常一模一样。  
高振宁被他吓了一跳。他摘下耳机转过头，面前电脑屏幕上的胜利两字映在他的镜片上。  
筛哥？他语气里带着疑惑。你什么时候回来的？怎么不说一声？  
姜承録有些疑惑。宁，不知道？他以为苏小落把他要回来的事情早就告诉了大家，喻文波和王柳弈明显是知情的。  
高振宁有些茫然。他呆呆地看着姜承録，眼神涣散，半晌只吐出一句很轻很轻的话：可能是我没听见。  
姜承録没有见过这样的高振宁。东北大男孩一向是大嗓门，脸上时常是傻气且温柔的笑，一开口便是批话连天。但没有一个记忆中的高振宁是现在这样的。  
宁，生病了？他想来想去只得出这样一个可能性，于是探手去摸打野的脑门。  
高振宁猛地回神，微微偏头躲开。  
哎别别别，最近是感觉有些不舒服，筛哥你还是稍微离我远一些吧，传染你可不好了。他打着哈哈，说着便伸了个懒腰从椅子里钻出来。  
我先回房间休息了啊筛哥！你刚回来也早点休息啊！他没再看姜承録，也没给姜承録回答的机会，迅速转身离开了训练室。  
留下刚从韩国回来的上单默默收回了那只落单的手，在开着暖气的屋子里突然有些发冷。  
那天过后姜承録就很少看到高振宁了。他被票选成全明星的队长，在全明星赛开始之前每天都在和新组的队伍一起磨合，姜承録很快又被拉回到所热爱的事业里，rank和训练赛一个接着一个，时间表被安排的满满当当。他根本无暇顾及其他。  
直到全明星结束，姜承録终于又能拿起手机刷一刷微博。在转发了官博的祝贺微博后，他随手关掉了app，收拾好自己的外设准备跟着ig其他人一起回基地。  
高天亮拦住了他。  
宁王离开IG的事情，你知道了吗？新任FMVP一边说着一边将手机递给愣住了的姜承録，后者接过手机，在看清楚上面的内容后瞳孔猛地收缩，嘴角微微上扬的弧度被僵硬地掰成直线。  
我，不知道。他缓慢地，一个字一个字地说。那条官博和高振宁转发的日期正是他参加比赛的第二天，配着更改了的微博名字，姜承録一瞬间有了窒息感。  
也许现在回去你还能见得到他。高天亮抽回自己的手机，语调平稳地说，在那个被形容成天神的上单神色慌张地拉住宋义进时收回了视线。  
刘青松走过来拍了拍他的肩膀。这可不像你，他说。  
我只是替宁王不甘，高天亮回道。

6.  
没有被选上全明星是高振宁预料中的事情，因此他并没有，也不能有任何怨言。  
说白了他也并不是很想去。他是自尊心比天还高的男人，深刻的明白自己现在的状态上去肯定是一面倒的负面评价。他的负面新闻已经太多了，再来几个更是雪上加霜。  
空旷的基地里只剩下他和王柳弈两人，一人直播撸狗，一人直播下棋，日子倒是过得潇洒。只是高振宁接到的电话越来越多，他也越来越不避讳王柳弈。  
几乎所有人都知道高振宁的离开已经是铁板钉钉，但没有人知道他会去哪儿。  
宁王，你还会留在LPL吗？再一次挂断电话后，王柳弈终于忍不住问高振宁。  
高振宁笑了笑说，那是肯定的。接着他低下头，专注逗弄二牛，一边逗着一边自言自语，二牛啊二牛，这基地里最疼你的就是你宁王我了哈，我走了以后可憋把我给忘了吼。  
二牛哪里听得懂他在说什么，只一个劲抬着下巴用湿漉漉的鼻子蹭高振宁的脸。  
王柳弈转过椅子背对着他们，就算这样高振宁还是听到了些微吸鼻子的声音。  
害，蓝哥你怎么又哭呢，杰克爱那阿水的称号应该让给你才是，整个人一水做的。高振宁笑嘻嘻地说些批话逗他，二牛坐在他腿上配合地叫两声。  
王柳弈听他这话又是哭又是笑，只能强行板着脸。两个留守儿童打闹了几下就累的瘫在电竞椅上半天起不来，连二牛都看不下去他俩的幼稚。  
半晌王柳弈又问了一遍，一定要走吗？  
高振宁望着天花板，听到这话有气无力的笑了笑。他指着天花板上说，王柳弈你看那个有疵的灯泡，要亮不亮的还带闪。如果它的灯芯出了问题，那要是不管它迟早有一天那灯芯就崩了，单它一个就坏了整个吊灯。这时候要想修，最简单的办法是换个灯泡，麻烦点就得把那玻璃罩子给打破，换一根崭新的钨丝再重新套上玻璃泡。  
是人都会选择直接换个灯泡吧，但如果是底座接触出了问题呢？他说这话的时候，摘了平光镜的眼睛直视着王柳弈的，后者在他的眼睛里看到了那个闪烁的灯泡。  
王柳弈对高振宁这个人是心服口服的。他们这个年轻的队伍里，除开宋义进和李浩成两员大将，高振宁算是把事情看的最通透的人了，道理只要是从他口中说出来的，有些连教练组都十分认可。  
王柳弈回想起过去的两年里，他们浮浮沉沉的那段时间里所经历的一切，仿佛都还是梦境。他们到底是什么时候，曾经团结的小队开始分崩离析的呢？  
他答不上来。他的周围黑雾弥漫，很久很久以前他就失去了看清事实的能力。  
那筛哥怎么办？他听见自己轻声问出那句咀嚼已久的话。  
就算已经有些准备，那句轻飘飘的问句最终还是在高振宁平静的湖面上砸出了一片涟漪。他没想着自己能够瞒过心思细腻的辅助，只是心里最后的防线还是在这个问题下如泡沫般崩塌。  
他沉默了好久，只得用苦涩的语言说出那句刺痛他很久的话。  
是他说无所谓的。那我还能强求吗？

7.  
姜承録回到基地后的第一件事就是去找高振宁。虽然心里明白这一切都是既定的事实，他还是抱着一丝侥幸希望听到高振宁跟他说，他不会走。  
他在偌大的基地里来来回回走了两圈，不仅没有看到高振宁的影子，就连那些曾经属于他的东西也消失得七七八八。  
宁王昨天走的。王柳弈安静地坐在角落里的那台电脑前，姜承録认出那是过去几个月里高振宁最长呆的地方。  
宁，去哪儿了？他嘴唇颤抖着，手里握着一个深蓝色的奖杯。他在自己房间的桌子上找到的，属于Ning的FMVP 奖杯。  
王柳弈只是一个劲地摇头。喻文波这个时候突然想起了什么，打开手机一看惊叫：宁王那崽种把微博都删了！王柳弈连忙拉住他，他的下嘴唇被牙齿死死咬住，开口便泄露出哽在喉咙口的泣音。  
别说了杰克。辅助微弱地说，手指紧紧拽着AD的衣摆。虽然不知道为什么，喻文波见王柳弈这副模样还是乖乖闭上了嘴，草草换了其他话题就拉起王柳弈离开了房间。宋义进深知现在说什么都不太合适，拍了拍后辈僵直的背，出门后还体贴地关上了训练室的门。  
姜承録的思绪在喻文波的话音落下时其实就已经飘飞了。那些看不见的细丝争先恐后地从他身体里涌出、发散，竭尽全力地去追寻那个不告而辞的人。  
但是姜承録找不到。  
他是一个初生牛犊不怕虎的少年，驾着一叶扁舟势要征服浩瀚的大洋，不曾知道什么是恐惧，身后也有长明的灯塔为他指引回家的路。  
现在那灯塔灭了，徒留他一人在漆黑的海里沉浮。

8.  
高振宁其实也没有走太远。刘谋打开门的时候，被大雨淋了个透彻的东北大男孩靠在行李箱上对他露出浅浅的笑。  
我来投奔您老啦。嘴里还说着批话，身板却在颤抖。  
刘谋赶紧把他放进来，一边给他找毛巾一边嘴里刀他这么冷的天也不多穿点，也不打把伞。高振宁站在门厅口，平光镜片上水柱组成帘幕挡住那双眼，脚上亮红的AJ溅上了几块浑黄的泥水。  
太占地儿了，我就这两箱子，装不下的全给捐啦。尽管浑身都在滴水，批话王依旧不能停下嘴里的副业。  
刘谋翻了个白眼，心里想着前几天高振宁往家里寄的那几箱子鞋子，又转身骂他干嘛这么生疏还站在门口。东北大男孩扭扭捏捏地脱了鞋，接过大毛巾使劲搓了搓脸就被推着去洗澡。  
他闭了嘴认认真真洗了个热水澡。出来套了个卫衣蹬了条牛仔裤，踢踢踏踏着拖鞋出来调侃一句PDD老师真实贤妻良母，只看见刘谋坐在客厅沉默的抽烟。  
你FMVP奖杯呢？  
高振宁眼睛乱瞟就是不看刘谋，嘴也像拉了拉链一样合得死死地。刘谋一看他这样就知道是放在了基地里没拿，心思再灵活一想，这可不是留给那个他常挂在嘴上的人吗？  
他也没再追问下去，掐了烟头说来双排吧。  
高振宁开心了，连说三句嫖老师万岁就屁颠屁颠的上了机。两个人一个上单一个打野，高振宁坚定了在上路买房的信念，三番五次军训对面，把刘谋是乐得直呼游戏体验极佳，当场就把高振宁正在玩的号送给他了。  
晚上直播接着排？刘谋问他。高振宁笑了笑答应了。刘谋又问，不怕他们发现你在这儿？  
他们？还是the shy？高振宁反问，没给刘谋说话的时间又接着回答了他的问题：发现又如何，他又不能来找我。  
刘谋听懂了他的言下之意，摇摇头深吸一口烟气。他没问高振宁和姜承録之间到底是怎么回事，高振宁也无声地接受了他的好意。此时他正刷着手机，一边打字一边嬉笑着跟刘谋说高天亮问能不能加他一起排。刘谋骂了一句，鼠标点到那个新冒出来的头像并同意了好友申请。  
当晚刘谋的直播间挤满了人，说不清到底有多少人心怀鬼胎来打探最新消息。高振宁倒是大大方方地出现在镜头里，大高个子缩在刘谋身后只露出带着口罩的脸，眉眼弯弯。  
他、刘谋和高天亮三排，一个中下两路摇摆，一个打上单，一个打野，输的局比赢得多。刘谋连连大叫高家兄弟又演他，两年的FMVP一唱一和地讨饶，节目效果极佳。  
中途休息的时候刘谋邀请高振宁回答问题，东北大男孩闪烁其词，对自己的下家闭口不谈，然后就有弹幕充满恶意地跳出来，说鞋王这么菜可能只有ym要的起了。  
房管瞬间封了那人的号，高振宁却笑嘻嘻地说，这可不敢当，就算嫖老师再看得起我我也不当关系户。转眼又看到另一条弹幕问起the shy，他依旧是轻快地回答，那以后可能筛哥次次都是369体验卡了。  
下了直播高天亮一通电话打了过来，第一句话是姜承録在找他，第二句说自己把他给出卖了。  
高振宁摘了口罩，鼻子微微泛红。  
高天亮，你做这些干什么？说了一晚上话的嗓子有些哑，高振宁的声音因此更低了一些，说这话的时候隐约有些压迫力。  
高天亮却不吃他这套虚的胁迫，直白地说，我看不下去你这样了。  
高振宁闻言呵地笑了。怎么，为什么你们个个都要做我肚子里的蛔虫？去去去。  
电话那边习惯性地怼一句谁稀罕你那纸糊的破身子，接着又说，the shy需要Ning。  
姜承録也需要高振宁。  
高天亮的电话对面沉默了足足有一分钟，然后他听见高振宁被电流加工后略有些失真的笑声。  
小天啊，谢谢你，但我跟他没可能了。  
说完高振宁就掐了电话。他靠在刘谋家的阳台上眺望夜空，天狼星消失在云层里。  
混蛋姜承録，为什么你总是姗姗来迟。他轻声骂着，然后缩着身子转身关上了门，满庭月光被挡在了窗帘后。

9.  
#The shy关注Ning#的热搜热度已经持续了两天了。  
起先是万年不自己发微博的姜承録转发了高振宁的求职微博并评论Ning是他最欣赏的打野选手，再是被粉丝发现关注列表里多出了一个目前还是自由人的前IG打野。  
众所周知，上野不合的传闻纷纷扬扬闹了小半年，大家都还没从S9的两次世界级名场面中回过神，正主又亲自下场手撕了一群传播绯闻的瓜友，这波操作可谓是教科书级别的打脸现场了。  
姜承録一条一条翻着评论，多数人都在夸自己很有兄弟义气，也有些不和谐的声音讽刺的说，如果高振宁真的那么厉害，为什么IG宁愿违约也不要他。  
他拿着手机愣在椅子上，并没有料到高振宁的离开并不是他自己的选择。他机械地往下刷着自己的微博，发现这样的评论并不在少数，于是他不信，猛的从电竞椅上弹起去找陈爱宁和祝颂歌。  
陈爱宁听了他的问题后没有直接回答，姜承録以为自己中文说的不够清楚，想要转身去找明奎或者宋义进，丁波和卢崛从旁边的房间里出来，有说有笑的。  
姜承録一下子就懂了。他用韩语对陈爱宁说了声谢谢，对看到他瞬间噤声的两人点点头，转身就走。来了有一段时间的新打野叫了声筛哥，稚嫩的声音带出熟悉的叫法更是让他从头凉到了脚。  
为什么从来都没有注意到卢崛在模仿高振宁？姜承録挖空了记忆也找不到高振宁对此的反应，他这才发现，一直怪罪高振宁不告而别的自己或许才是造成他离开的真凶。  
他在那张角落里的电脑前坐下，盯着那台电脑的待机桌面发呆。在S8的金雨下，奖杯边的FMVP笑的那样张扬肆意。那张笑脸是日夜陪伴他的梦魇，和那深海般的FMVP奖杯成为了高振宁留给姜承録无声的告白。  
为什么失去了以后才能察觉到身边的人的重要？姜承録在心里谴责自己，同S9的失利一样责怪自己的后知后觉。  
姜承録的字典里面没有后退，也没有犹豫，而高振宁也不可能躲着他一辈子。于是他又站起来，正巧碰上往嘴里塞着东西的宋义进。  
哥，能不能教教我怎么用微信？宋义进尴尬地咽下嘴里的薯片，正准备回答后辈，姜承録又指了指他手里的包装袋，笑得露出两排小白牙。  
阿西吧，shyshy竟然学会威胁他前辈了！宋义进心里苦，但是他不能说，只能憋屈地在心里抱怨一句以前主动教他他都不学，现在有了个高振宁就啥都敢要了，还能咋地，宠着呗。于是抓了自己的手机靠了过来，帮姜承録新建了一个微信号，又教了些常用的功能。社交软件其实用法都差不多，姜承録很快就学会了发微信，绑定了自己的手机号，埋头开始在推荐的联系人里寻找高振宁的微信号。  
打野的账号设置了添加好友的权限，姜承録不甚熟练地在空白栏里敲入自己的名字，提交了好友申请。  
做完这一切的上单仿佛完成了一个伟大的任务，头顶笼罩依旧的乌云也散了开来。姜承録近日来嘴角的冷硬软了一些，他收拾了一下自己的桌子便跟训练室的其他人告别回了自己的房间。  
他捧着手机倒在床上，连日来的疲惫如潮涌涌上，姜承録瞬间就感觉到了困意。但他强撑着，眼睛盯着手机屏幕，满心期待高振宁通过他的好友请求。  
他知道高振宁能够很快看到。比起微博，他几乎无时无刻都在刷着微信。  
姜承録的微信提示音小声的响起，他每每开心地打开，却又每每失望地同意着别人发送过来的请求。  
直到他睡着，高振宁也没有回复他。

10.  
在收到姜承録的好友请求的第四天后，高振宁通过了这条请求。  
他的微博刚刚转发了新战队的官宣，也换上了新的名字，从上海的这一头搬到了那一头。这几天他忙得不可开交，和上面签合同，被带着认识新的教练和分析团队，以及未来会一起战斗的队伍。一群年龄不大的小伙早就知道来的人是S8的FMVP，当下就打开电脑来了一场皇城PK。  
Solo完以后一伙人去吃了顿菌汤火锅，高振宁的微信这个时候才给他推送消息。  
他一眼就看见了来自姜承録的好友请求。韩国来的年轻人微信名字耿直地用了和ins的，暗中偷窥了很久的高振宁自然是一看就知道。  
他放下筷子匆忙解锁手机，盯着验证消息里的三个字反反复复看了好几遍。  
姜承録，姜承録。高振宁发现自己最近好像是无法摆脱这三个字了，自嘲地一笑点了同意。坐在他旁边的新人上单自来熟地瞄到他的微信界面，打趣道，宁王在跟女朋友聊天呢？  
空气里有一瞬的凝滞，在场的人几乎都知道高振宁自从跟前女友分手后就没再找过对象。  
小上单也是个聪明的人，立马觉察到了气氛的不对劲，连忙给高振宁夹了两筷子肉嘴上还赔礼道歉，说自己不常上微博所以并不知情。高振宁倒是不在意，揉了揉未成年小孩乱糟糟的鸡窝头，夸他做得对，就应该专心致志好好打比赛，微博什么的统统卸载就是。  
说着说着喝了两口小酒，不胜酒力的他开始有些头晕。他眼睛一花，不知怎么就把坐在旁边的人认成了王柳弈，心头一热便伸手过去夺过了那人的手机握住了他的手，嘴里嘀咕着我把微博给你禁了，别整天看那些黑泥就以为是真的了。接着又把小上单认成了姜承録，把头伸过去靠在人的肩膀上，说话的时候脑袋一颤一颤的，声音特别轻特别轻，淹没在嘈杂的人声里。  
宁王你醉了。有人在他耳边这么说，高振宁也听清了，并不是曾经那些一起热血过的声音。这让他恢复了一些神志，发现自己靠着小上单单薄的肩膀，手里死死握着小AD的手，吓得他酒当场就蒸发在了火锅的雾气里。  
他尴尬地挺直背脊松开手，坐在他身边的两人也体贴地没再追问。高振宁想这就是最终将他留在这个队伍里的原因吧，在这里他能够保守自己的秘密，享受到了来自后辈的一点点照顾，虽然有些不好意思。  
等到夜深人静，高振宁才彻底摆脱了酒精的困扰。新的战队经费充足，正式队员都有自己独立的房间和直播用的电脑，新来的高振宁也不例外。他倒在电竞椅里，感觉有些睡不着，便想打开游戏打打rank消磨消磨时间。  
这个时候他的微信提示音响了，高振宁拿起手机一看，是姜承録。  
——宁那边，好吗？  
高振宁笑笑，没有回答他的问题，而是回了一个战队新给自己的万能号的账号。  
游戏界面马上出现了好友请求，高振宁二话不说就同意了，接着发现两人就连段位都一样。  
双排吗？——  
他问姜承録，突然像是打了鸡血一样兴奋。  
——好。  
紧接着两人就开始了排位，赢了一把又一把，当然也又输得惨烈。但高振宁是开心的，他们连了语音，耳边姜承録熟悉的声音仿佛梦回S8。  
打到凌晨三点的时候高振宁开始犯困了，不知哪儿还残留着的酒精沈腾而已占据了他的大脑。他连打了几个哈欠，软软糯糯地跟耳机另一边的姜承録说自己想去睡觉了，好累啊。  
姜承録的笑声顺着铜线入侵了高振宁的耳机，他操着进步了许多的普通话对高振宁说晚安。  
高振宁觉得自己要么是魔障了，要么就是在做梦。但他不得不承认，那一夜真如姜承録所说，他睡了个半年来最好的觉，做了个最好的梦。梦里他和姜承録并肩而立，同时举起那座象征着英雄联盟最高荣誉的奖杯，姜承録的另一只手和自己的十指相扣。  
虽然有点矫情，但高振宁很想一直留在那个梦境里。一直一直。

11.  
姜承録一向是一个很有耐心的人。无论是学业还是游戏，他在做一件事情上有惊人的专注力，这是造就他成为一位顶尖选手的基础。  
现在他对高振宁也是同样的耐心。反正微信微博都加了，随时都可以骚扰一下这个人。  
他不知哪儿来的信心，觉得高振宁对他也多少有点意思，于是时不时就一条信息发过去，多数时候是文字，单独一个人的时候则是语音。  
高振宁回复他的时候大多是在中午。大概是刚睡醒，语音那头模模糊糊的，总带着浓重的鼻音。一两条语音以后就是大段的文字，有时抱怨在新队伍管制太多，有时聊聊别的赛区的ob。不过是些琐碎的日常，姜承録却也认认真真的看完，边享受东北大男孩不自觉的撒娇边用不熟练的中文回复他。  
不知不觉，两人的交流逐渐回到了2018年的状态。唯一的遗憾是，他和高振宁已经不在一个队伍了。  
IG和高振宁的新队伍在LPL春季赛开赛的第二天碰上了。比赛开始前姜承録从休息室里溜了出来，假装迷路到了高振宁那边。他敲开休息室的门，脸上是无辜的表情，看得来开门的小上单瞬间楞在原地，然后发出一声迷弟的惊呼。  
姜承録只得咂咂嘴暗道运气不佳，慢条斯理地接过小上单递过来的纸笔潇洒的签上自己的大名。这点时间足够让远处听到动静的高振宁过来了。人高马大的东北人贼兮兮地凑过来，不等姜承録开口便抢答：shy哥又迷路了？走走走，宁王把你送回去。  
可怜队里的小上单还想跟偶像再说两句，这下只能看着姜承録被高振宁一把揽住肩膀带了出去。身后的教练追出来喊一声宁王早点回来比赛要开始了，高振宁就挥了挥手示意自己听见了，一副轻松的模样将手从姜承録的肩头移了下来。姜承録抿了抿嘴。  
你怎么不好好跟着义进，又走错路了？高振宁边走边说。  
姜承録侧着脸看他，他的大男孩做了个新发型，皮肤好了一些，下巴也刮得干干净净，流畅的下颚线和突出的喉结让他看上去更瘦了一些。他穿衣的风格也和几个月前不太一样，从上到下透着一股子翻新的味道。  
除了说话时候的腔调和熟悉的表情，高振宁变得太多了，仿佛是要彻底抛弃他在IG的过去。姜承録对他的这种改变有些担忧，但隐藏在他安静表面下的疯狂却在狂喜，恨不得抓着人马上来一局单挑。  
高振宁敏锐地读到了姜承録的面具下的暗流涌动，姜承録看到他的嘴唇轻颤，然后那人就一副不好意思的样子抓了抓脖颈，小声说，姜承録你别这样看我。  
高振宁很少当着面叫他的全名，多数时候是the shy，后来成了筛哥。在姜承録的记忆中，只有2017年他们俩刚搭档不久，以及高振宁喝多了的时候，他才会这样叫他。合着他刚刚说的那句话，姜承録天才的脑子里管恋爱的那部分瞬间明白过来。  
高振宁在害羞，因为自己在看他。  
直觉告诉姜承録，这个机会再不抓住可能就没有了。于是他眼睛瞥见一个写着“闲杂人等禁止入内”的房间，手一伸，猛地拽住高振宁的手臂将他拖进了黑灯瞎火的房间。  
高振宁被他拖了个踉跄，重心不稳地撞在姜承録身上。嘴上还没骂开呢，姜承録就用手堵住他的脸，然后另一只手估摸着距离抓住高振宁队服的领口，强行拉下比自己高一点点的人，逮着下巴亲了上去。  
高振宁被他吓了一跳，身体僵硬地一动也不敢动。温热的鼻息打在姜承録的鼻梁上，姜承録眨眨眼，尝试用舌尖去试探高振宁的唇线。  
这下高振宁连嘴唇都僵硬了，但姜承録并不在乎。他温柔地磨蹭着曾经属于自己的打野的厚嘴唇， 绞尽脑汁拿出电视剧里看到的方法去安抚高振宁的情绪。他有自信高振宁不会推开他，他也赌赢了。  
自暴自弃的，高振宁仿佛受了委屈般哼哼一声，双臂搂上了姜承録的腰背，瞪得老圆的眼睛也渐渐合上，落在适应了黑暗的姜承録眼里，完完全全一副任君掌控、放弃挣扎的模样。于是狡猾的上单更加得寸进尺。他把高振宁抵在门上，使点力气撬开对方的唇齿，一副胡搅蛮缠的模样惹得打野直哼哼。姜承録知道他有赛前吃零食的坏毛病，但这次高振宁的口腔干干净净，唇上青苹果的唇膏味爆炸在两人之间，姜承録吻得更着迷了。  
他吻得深情又痴狂，被迫承受着的高振宁也被他刺激到了。两人像是两只受伤又饥渴的野兽，在一片黑暗中无声的撕咬。  
片刻后高振宁先投降认输了。他把这姜承録的肩膀将其推开，还没说话就从嗓子眼里冒出一连串咳嗽。姜承録深吸一口气平复了一下疯狂鼓动的心脏，见高振宁还没停下又担忧地靠过去。  
宁，又生病了？他说话的声音有些哑。  
高振宁模模糊糊地回了句没有，好不容易止住后又跟了一句，呛着了不用担心嗷筛哥。说完这话他又有些尴尬地笑了笑，姜承録模糊看到他抬手摸了摸自己的脸。  
咱们快出去吧，比赛要开始了，我先把你送回去。高振宁又说，动作间衣服摩擦窸窸窣窣的，应该是要去开门。  
姜承録不想看他又这样糊弄过去，一把抓住高振宁的胳膊。  
我很喜欢宁，我是认真的。他说着，死死抓住想要挣脱开的高振宁。见高振宁没有回应，他重复了一遍，又问，宁，和我在一起？  
高振宁这下没有挣扎了。姜承録耐着性子等他的答复，手指摩挲着紧贴着的那块肌肤。  
高振宁没有理由拒绝他。他一向不打没有准备的仗。高天亮早就把高振宁卖的一干二净了，所以他知道高振宁一定会无奈地笑着回应他，会埋怨他来的太晚，让他苦苦守着这份单恋好久好久。  
他抿着嘴角无声地笑，等待他的猎物踩上他早就设好的陷阱。

12.  
高振宁感觉自己像是躺在一朵柔软的棉花上，那棉花很轻，载着他在天上飞啊飞，就是不把他放下来。  
新组建的队伍磨合得还不够，自然是输掉了和老东家的第一场比赛。但是场上场下没有人责备这只新生军，他们前30分钟打得都很好，只是奈何经验不足，一波团灭以后就被IG端了老家。  
下来以后教练安慰他们打得还真不错，并着重表扬了高振宁几波完美的开团，而后又板着脸说回去复盘看看最后一波到底是为什么失误的。高振宁耷拉着脸说怪自己不该在那个时候团，下意识将错误拦在自己身上，队里的小ADC却主动承认是自己走位不慎被对面一套技能甩死，紧接着小辅助也说自己没看住小AD惹得锅，一来一回两人像是唱起了双簧，逗的大伙儿乐乐呵呵地上了回家的车。  
高振宁看着打闹的小队友们不由自主地想起了两年前自己刚到IG时的情景，和现在如出一辙。而后自家的小中单靠了过来，举着手机说宁王快看，你和shy哥上热搜了。  
高振宁虎躯一震，脑子里第一个反应就是他和姜承録比赛前的那些事不知怎么被拍到了，然而看一眼标题就松了一口气。他给了小中单一记老拳，又揉了揉小孩乱糟糟的头顶，说你宁王和筛哥的握手早就上过好几次热搜了，这没什么新鲜的了嗷。  
小中单挣扎好久才从宁魔王的掌下逃出来，飞快窜到小上单那边去抱怨宁王下手不知轻重，倒是还了高振宁一个安宁。高振宁这才得以一个人缩在角落里，然而口罩下的脸已经烧得通红。  
他打开微博，把好几个不同角度的视频看了好几遍，确认没有人拍到他和姜承録那小小的互动后他才放心地打开微信。  
这么多条消息里，他只打开了被他置顶的那个人。  
——宁打得很棒。  
——[笑脸贴纸]  
——下次换我单杀宁。  
高振宁贼兮兮地笑了笑，又想起自己的奥拉夫扛着斧头单抓刚放过大、技能全交的上单杀神时对方小人头顶冒出的大拇指表情，又忍不住给他回了好几条消息。  
筛哥我错了——  
下次一定上野联动，一死一送——  
给爸爸两个头吃得饱饱的——  
姜承録很快就回复了他，高振宁看完以后脸更红了些，草草回复完就按灭了手机，用帽子盖住了脸。坐在他前面的下路二人组本想转过来找他说话，见他自闭的模样面面相觑，也就禁了声。  
回了基地复完盘已经是九十点了，高振宁摸着扁扁的肚子直喊饿，被东北大嗓门吵得烦的教练大手一挥批准出去吃夜宵。高振宁大摇大摆走出基地的时候还能听到小队员们的各种哀嚎，心里嘚瑟着买了烤肠和铁板烧，就着小破摊的灯泡光拍了一张发给姜承録。大概是在rank，高振宁也不指望姜承録回些什么，于是边吃边刷着手机，又给姜承録换了个微信备注。  
微博上对他的评价依旧是褒贬不一，早就习惯了的他逛了一遍自己的超话后美滋滋地又切了小号去转了条姜承録微博里新发的微博，再逛了一遍姜承録的超话，日常灌了把水刷了刷小号的超话等级。他在超话里看到好几条提到自己和上野联动的帖子，咧着嘴心想这群小姑娘还不知道他们磕的上野联动竟是真的，思路几个扭转又回到那天在小黑屋里两人的亲吻。  
还有从姜承録口中听到他梦里都没想过的那句话。  
高振宁想不通为什么姜承録就突然开了窍。难道这高天亮就这么魔性，几句话就给他家筛哥下了药？他又有些患得患失的焦虑浮现在心底，虽然明白姜承録不是随意的人，他还是害怕有一天姜承録会用一句玩笑话戳破这层梦。  
他摇摇头，责怪自己太闲了才会想那么多，匆忙收拾好跟老板道了别赶回基地。他这一去一回还不到半个小时，回到训练室的时候一群孩子才刚在电脑前坐下，见他回来了都争着要一起排位。高振宁一一应了下来，正式开始了电竞选手的夜晚。

13.  
失去了高振宁的IG在春季赛最终拿到了第三名的成绩，高振宁所在的新队伍虽然成绩不怎么样，但毕竟是刚提上LPL的新队伍，这个赛季的进步所有的解说和职业选手都看在眼里。高振宁的舆论氛围也从一面倒的冷嘲热讽有所改进，隐隐约约有重返S8冠军打野的状态。  
姜承録在采访的时候被cue高振宁也是一件常事了。卢崛虽然比前一年打得好一些，但状态始终起起伏伏，但打法终究和高振宁有明显的区别，或多或少姜承録还是会怀念和高振宁搭档时候的默契。  
他们俩私下也打了不少双排。上野，中上，甚至是下路二人组两人都尝试过，但打得最舒服的还是上野的组合。高振宁还是会在上路买房，只要姜承録pin一个信号，他默契的爱人就会从三角草或者石头人附近的草丛里冒出来，前后夹击打得对面连连叫苦。  
高振宁的这个小号并不公开，他们俩双排的时候高振宁也不会直播。所以每每有粉丝ob到也猜不出那个和姜承録双排的人是谁。有猜rank里重拳出击的卢崛的，也有猜是高振宁的，奈何这个名字是一堆乱码的打野的打法随心所欲，跟联盟里排的上名号的人都不太一样，所以猜着猜着也就得出了个the shy野爹的名号，真实性没了下落。  
姜承録曾问过高振宁这乱七八糟的打野路线是怎么想出来的。高振宁神秘地笑了笑，说自己专门研究过如何故意乱走，刷怪gank两不误的，现在的rank里是不够完美的版本，但是炸鱼塘是足够了。  
反正玩得就是个娱乐局，筛哥不会介意吧？高振宁又咧着嘴一颠儿一颠儿地笑，脑袋靠在姜承録的肩窝里，说话的时候故意呼气到他的脖子上。  
如果连这个意思都不明白的话，姜承録可能就真是个石头人变的。于是他捡起只有在召唤师峡谷里展现过的那个凶猛的性格，将高振宁狠狠地按倒。  
两个赛季之间的假期他俩基本都是一起过的。上海地贵，高振宁托刘谋的关系买了间不大的独栋，两个人住绰绰有余。IG放假的时候他已经搞好了装修，姜承録刚被他领进门就被门口的鞋架子晃花了眼。  
三间房其中一间被改造成了电脑室，另外两间都是卧室。最大的主卧放了个king size的床，当晚两人就好好享受了一番。客厅里的摆设很简单，姜承録把高振宁的FMVP奖杯拿了回来摆在电视旁边的架子上，坐在三角琴边给高振宁弹了一小段月光奏鸣曲。  
刘谋和高天亮是一开始就知道两人关系的人，后面多了卓定和宋义进。再后来两家的家长也都知道了，其中纷纷扰扰很久，但总算还是承认了两个人的关系，虽然那都是好几年后的事情了，暂且不提。  
夏季赛的姜承録再次演绎了什么叫天神下凡，带着状态如日中天的IG成功摘取桂冠。高振宁也成功在这个野核版本带着全联盟平均年龄最小的队伍以LPL第三种子的战绩和姜承録一起征战鸟巢。两个队伍在半决赛打满了BO5后，高振宁一直留在姜承録身边，看着他捧起了属于自己的FMVP奖杯。  
赛后采访时，姜承録握着手里的蓝色奖杯，镜片后的眼睛眯成一条缝。他一眼看到台下的前排人群中带着帽子和口罩的高振宁举着自己的应援牌冲自己眨了眨眼，于是心头一热，不顾一旁采访的主持人提出的问题和一个劲冲他使眼色的宋义进，晃了晃手里的奖杯接过话筒。现场人声鼎沸，但姜承録的眼里只有高振宁的身影。  
高振宁，我们公开吧。姜承録说完，将话筒还给已经当机的主持人，走到高振宁面前，将手里的奖杯塞到他向自己伸出的手里，然后像他们第一次亲吻一样，抓住了高振宁的领口。  
这次他总算不用再仰着脖子亲吻自己的爱人了。


	2. 【番外1】 那个老跟the shy双排的人是谁啊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 论坛体1

**[IG战队] 那个老跟the shy双排的人是谁啊**

楼主

昨天在斗鱼看ob看到了shy哥一天都在跟一个人双排，打野玩的有点猛，是哪个战队的吗？

1楼

又来了又来了，今天都第几个问的了？别再开楼了

2楼

楼上别这么暴躁嘛

如果你说的是eohsludm28的话，我几周前就看到这个id跟shy哥双排了，至今也没找出来是谁

3楼

据说是你極新打野

4楼

回3楼：不大可能，这转会期都过了，極早就尘埃落地了，没有买新打野，leyan首发

5楼

昨天首发名单都放出来了，theshy leyan rookie jackeylove baolan，除了打野没变动

6楼

我人傻了，你極就宝贝乐色呗，宁王这都给放走了，真的服

7楼

宁王自己给付的违约金走的在先，但我听说xxg后来补了宁王那部分钱……

我就想问xxg是多有钱，二话不说就给付了违约金和高额转会费，有谁知道谁是大老板不？

8楼

肯定是个铁宁杂，多的不知道了

9楼

不是听说sxl开了贼高价吗？xxg刚从ldl升上来就这么大手笔，这魄力爷爱了

10楼

Igglcsm

日常一骂，就问sxl除了会甩锅还会干啥

11楼

回10楼：他还会bp和csgo

12楼

？？真就鞋叉区？？真就什么都怪别人不怪自己呗

也不看看今年打成什么样

13楼

来了来了，sgjj和乐孝子虽迟但到

14楼

宁王s9还不够证明自己吗？他状态是不如去年好，但怎么也比你未来弟逛街

15楼

宁宁真惨，又是当分析师又是当背锅侠，本宁杂终于活到了宁宁离开你極

16楼

别管那个黑了，有谁看了xxg今年的比赛的，说说咋样

17楼

我寻思这楼讨论的是跟shy哥双排的人？

xxg的比赛我都看完了，上路小小年纪就会抗压，中路大腿，下路双人组对线中规中矩但是贼会游，打野相比之下不够亮眼，换ning上来打个野核我觉得肯定贼猛

更重要的是，这是个全华班

18楼

xxg今年就买了宁王一个选手，教练组和分析师也补充了一些，看样子是想好好在LPL打的

19楼

回16楼：我看了几场，感觉很有潜力，就是经验不足需要个大佬带一带（正好宁王过去了）

20楼

听楼上几位说的还不错？本宁杂就等着新赛季他们表现了

高振宁给爷冲！

21楼 楼主

咳咳，有谁还记得主题吗？

我来正一下，the shy开直播了，还是跟那个打野双排

22楼

！什么？谁直播了？？

23楼

姜咕咕直播了？？？

我冲了，是真的[微博截图]

24楼

shy哥看上去心情不错啊，被单杀了也还在笑笑笑

这个男人笑起来为什么这么可爱？？

25楼

楼上，shy哥被单杀后一直都会笑的，至于可爱我认为你说的对x

宁走了也没见shy哥难过啊

26楼

打野上谁都无所谓

27楼

别杀了别杀了

有谁去问一问shy哥跟谁双排啊

28楼

怎么没人问，shy哥他不看弹幕啊！

29楼

我觉得可能是乐言……这乱七八糟的打野路线…..不忍直视

30楼

我也觉得像

比赛我唯唯诺诺，rank里我重拳出击

一定是我乐宝[滑稽]

31楼

不太像，乐言不是那种2级抓上还能赢的打野

（其实这配合有点像宁…）

32楼

我也觉得挺像宁的风格（mang）的，但这路线实在看不懂？而且yysy，都离队了还一起双排？在同一个队的时候也没怎么双排过吧？

33楼

宁王的号是这个[截图]

34楼

不排除人家有两个账号吧？一个专门直播一个专门和shy哥双排

35楼

磕起来磕起来

我的神仙上野szd

36楼

泥萌够了，没确定前别再cue我宁了好吗？都给sgjj偷窥了放微博上去了[微博截图]

骂的那才叫一个狠

37楼

这群女人疯了吧？？？？？电竞选手光看脸有什么用？？？而且这人身攻击也太过分了吧！

38楼 楼主

卧槽……我就看了会儿直播怎么就这样了？

看到弹幕也有人在刷了

39楼

shy哥竟然看弹幕了！！！！是哪个富婆给的超级火箭？！

“这个打野是不是宁王？鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅”

完了shy哥跟宁王学坏了，鹅叫都学来了

40楼

我人傻了，这是我冰清玉洁的姜承録？？？高振宁你把人给我还来！

41楼

恩？shy哥在看微博？

42楼

楼上您就是显微镜本镜？？等等，shy哥看微博？

43楼

不会吧……上面刚说完sgjj在微博乱杀筛哥就去看微博？显微镜姑娘你能再仔细看看他看了些什么吗？

44楼

不用显微镜姑娘了….

晒哥自己发话了：“我不希望你们说宁的坏话”

45楼

就真首席高振宁吹？我记得宁王微博求职那次shy哥还转了宁王微博夸他来着，阿水自由人的时候他也没说话啊？？

46楼

啊我记得那次！人都走了才想起来关注人家微博

姜承録，真有你的

47楼

shy哥还是太善良了，打成这样也能叫最优秀的打野，把s9的FMVP放在哪儿呢

哦我没看shy哥的采访，这爹还是个铁極杂，眼里只有队友的那种

48楼

卧槽这个蜘蛛有点猛啊

49楼

？？shy哥又开了？

50楼

刚开的，这位置卡得也太好了，一个结茧定住对面然后shy哥一套技能

好了 first blood

51楼

面对蜘蛛没带净化也是头铁

52楼

动起来了动起来了

十分钟这蜘蛛两个头乱杀了

对面千珏也是惨，一个印记都没抢到，还被杀了

53楼

白金局菜的真实

这两人是去炸鱼塘的吧

54楼

对面瑞兹好像是…黄金左手？

55楼

是他

“滔博-Knight9: 酸了，心态炸了@FPXTian9”

56楼

他艾特小兲干嘛

57楼

暗示tian转会滔博？？

58楼

楼上把我逗笑了

……

70楼 楼主

结果水到shy哥下播也不知道这个野爹是谁…[捂脸]


	3. 【番外2】 the shy和宁王的握手把我看我枯了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 论坛体2

**[赛后讨论]the shy和宁王的握手把我看枯了**

楼主

[截图]

果不其然微博热度第一，汪峰的新专辑又被压下去了

1楼

你们男妈妈眼泪这么多的吗

不说了，我再哭一遍

2楼

男妈妈+宁妈妈在此，说实话我并没有枯

宁宝被shy哥撞肩膀那一下把我看饱了

3楼

不懂就问，这动作这么gay的吗？

4楼

面对面这握手+撞肩，把旁边小乐言都给看懵了

哥哥们这么gay的吗.jpg

5楼

鸡真主这充满慈爱的笑容[截图]

磕到了磕到了

6楼

[2017握手]

[s8握手]

[S9握手]

[2020春季赛握手]

还是同样的感觉

乐宝：羡慕哭了

7楼

乐宝打成这样，活该没有握手

都打那么久了，还这么菜

8楼

宝蓝状态都回暖了，乐色还是乐色，真不知道他到底哪里强了

9楼

别问，问就是glcnmsl

10楼

MVP最后果然是rookie，7/2/10，89%参团率，不愧是鸡真主

顺便shy哥这把KDA有点惨，5/7/7

11楼

yysy筛哥这把真的惨，疯狂被宁王军训

xxg那小上单脸都笑开花了

杀了the shy我就是国产上单之光.jpg

12楼

xxg打得也太好了，完全超出了我的预期

Shy哥心里肯定在想：宁王这个逼演我

13楼

宁宁太了解ig了，好几次抓的机会都特别好，单杀半血shy哥那里简直整活了。就是可惜了最后一波团野辅先死导致团战没打过输了

他们才磨合一个多月就打成这样，宁王转会过去后都没休息的吧，太猛了

14楼

微博都没更新，看来是一直在训练

15楼

不过宁王感觉有点尴尬啊被shy哥撞的时候

[ning尴尬笑 截图]

16楼

很正常吧，老队友相见，分外尴尬

17楼

赛后采访来了

居然是shy哥不是rookie，采访受害者吗？

18楼

怎么回事，shy哥完全止不住笑啊

余霜阿姨问他是不是因为打赢了比赛开心

shy哥说，算是吧，还有些别的原因

余霜又让他评价今天宁王的表现

shy哥：ning打得很好，希望下次对上可以单杀他（笑得更欢了）

19楼

哈哈哈哈哈shy哥记仇了

20楼

筛哥中文进步突然神速，是不是因为谈恋爱了？（全明星暗示）

21楼

楼上乱扯绯闻的给爷滚

电竞圈搞得跟饭圈似的，给爷滚回你微博去

22楼

楼上会说话多说点

23楼

我呵呵了，前面你们还光明正大舞上野cp，真是双标嗷

24楼

别闹了，shy哥就是个冰冷的游戏机器，谈恋爱是不可能谈的

25楼

晒哥中文一直都在进步啊？他就是想更好地和团队配合而已，为什么要过度解读？

去年宁王什么待遇难道你们想让晒哥也来经历一次吗？

26楼

楼上你这个乌鸦嘴

ig二超又在内涵宁王了

“shy哥高兴因为野辅终于走了一个”

而且还有小改改洗乐色，说他这局视野分高越打越好了

我寻思他视野分一半是排眼来的吧？而且1级就被宁王入侵野区，我寻思宁王这次选的赵信不是奥拉夫吧

27楼

又搬运二手屎？

我都懒得看微博小改改们洗乐色了，正手“太紧张经验少”反手“未来可期越打越好”，横竖就是我家憨憨不粘锅

高振宁你为什么不做医美！

28楼

别指望了，这孩子有那钱只会拿来买鞋

他今儿又穿了双新AJ[截图]

29楼

本宁杂留下了悔恨的泪水

虽然但是，宁宁的脸看上去干净了好多，瘦了一些，而且洗了头！

就凭这点我也要夸一下xxg经理！

30楼

宁王更新微博了！

“XXG_Ning：这把还可以？再接再厉嗷”

ig众竟然都点赞了（除了leyan）

31楼

离队才开始互动？心酸

32楼

这不算啥，最心酸的是宁王离队了shy哥才关注他

当时shy哥转发宁王离队求职微博时女友粉妈妈粉还去爆破过宁王微博

结果正主在直播间护宁王，打了一波粉丝脸

33楼

当时队二超里一群人转过头来说晒哥偏心鞋王，对小乐言和自由人阿水不上心，又转过头来黑了一波宁宁

34楼

果然是你队二超，野辅黑，乐妈妈和sgjj聚集地

35楼

心疼野辅，不过看看春季赛，宁王赵信gank machine，宝蓝牛头梦回S8，这群人还能怎么黑？

36楼

[截图]

只有你想不到，没有这群人做不到的

37楼

？？我寻思宁王都不在ig了为什么队二超还在cue他？

还嘴宁王针对晒哥是报复……这两人什么时候有仇了我怎么不知道？

其他队也没少针对晒哥吧？

38楼

我以为S9洗了一批冠军粉和黑粉，没想到这群人还在

FPX不够香吗？

39楼

小改改们只记住了对宁王不好的言论

解说就嘴了一句宁王的打野路线有些奇怪就被他们拿去说鞋王又膨胀了

yysy宁王今天这新奇思路还真奏效了，虽然对leyan也看不出什么特别的效果

40楼

野区都被刷烂了还没什么效果？

哦，原来是日常

41楼

宁王是专门练的新路线针对ig吗？毕竟他之前被黑的一点也是刷野路线被摸透了也不改

新队伍的教练组有点东西啊，bp也有点骚

42楼

应该是改进了，本来这版本也是野区制霸，打野肥很重要

43楼

各位，我说句题外话……

有没有人注意到宁王这场比赛一直在咳嗽？脸也有些红，像是生病了

44楼

看上去的确像是生病了，小头像时不时在咳

45楼

宁王真的纸片人，好不容易吃胖了点以为他会强壮一点

结果还是纸做的

46楼

至少有进步会涂唇膏了

宁妈妈们多耳提面命一下，说不定哪天就去医美了

47楼

46楼你回头看看27，28楼

不可能的

……

60楼

xxg的英雄麦克风来啦！

宁王一直在小声清嗓子（电竞喇叭学会降低音量了！），而且声音有点哑，看样子是生病了

果然宁王是指挥，对筛哥也太了解了叭

“你a一下他就往后拉，他肯定反打你”

“看吧！没人比我更了解筛哥了鹅鹅鹅饿鹅”

筛哥的鹅叫一定是宁王传染的

61楼

新战队就是好，做什么都飞快，等我小ig的麦克风等哭了

62楼

最后那波团战宁宁一直在喊撤，剑姬来了赶快撤

然而还是被留住了

刚输团宁宁就检讨自己不该开团，被小上单和小中单安慰了

弟弟们好暖

63楼

这群神仙小男孩，爱了爱了

……

75楼

？？宁王竟然去现场看ig的比赛了！


	4. 【番外3】 后日谈

高振宁没有想到姜承録会在那个场合下亲吻自己。  
说实话，姜承録塞给自己的奖杯有点碍事，另一只手里的应援牌也有点碍事，让他只能被动地仰着脖子去接受姜承録的吻而不能将始作俑者一把拉下舞台。  
耳朵里只能听见自己的心跳声，眼里只能看见姜承録微卷的睫毛，鼻尖对着鼻尖，沾染上了姜承録的汗水。唇与唇的接触，牙齿互相磕碰着，这次姜承録没有再来一个浪漫的舌吻，但足够情深。高振宁敢打赌口罩肯定遮不住他的脸红。  
他的大脑停止了多余的思考，直到姜承録放开自己，周围的声音才又回到了高振宁的耳朵里。尖叫声，嘘声，起哄声，高振宁才刚想起他们这样做会造成什么样的后果，姜承録已经一只手撑着舞台跳了下来，刚刚还在亲吻自己的嘴唇贴在耳根，手紧紧牵着他的手。  
我们逃出去吧。他在高振宁的耳边说，然后高振宁便傻乎乎地跟着他跑了起来。两个人穿过无数的观众、蜂拥而至的记者和他们的相机、工作人员，跑出鸟巢奔向站在路边的陈龙和李浩成。他们身边是一辆开着门的出租车，他跟着姜承録把自己塞进后座，两个熟悉的老队友帮他们关上车门，在车窗外对他们挥手，脸上笑得二分真诚八分狡猾。  
他听见姜承録对司机报出高振宁这几天住的酒店的名字，两个人的手还紧紧扣着，都有些喘气。司机小伙在前面乐乐呵呵地说，晒爹不愧是晒爹，放心吧我什么都不会说的，不然我今天活就白干啦。  
高振宁听着声音有些耳熟，抬头一看才发现这哪儿是出租车，那司机分明是明奎。或许是透过后视镜看到了高振宁张着嘴巴一副呆滞的模样，明奎眉头皱了皱问，这孩子是傻了？  
姜承録笑笑没有回答，倒是伸出手来戳了戳高振宁的脸，戳完又明显是对着高振宁说了句，又瘦了。  
高振宁听他这家常话总算是回了点神，嘴上就开始瞎叨叨了。没瘦没瘦，队里和筛哥给养的好好的，胖都胖在身上了。嬉嬉笑笑说完，高振宁握紧姜承録的手，谢了谢明奎哥。  
明奎说该谢还是最该谢west和duke，他俩在下面看到姜承録冲你扑上去就给我来了个电话要我把车来过来，顺便一提车还是west租的呢。  
浩成哥……姜承録用韩文嘟囔了一句。明奎也就没多说，很快就开到了酒店门口。还好高振宁在战队回上海后新搬了个地儿，彼时也没人知道这两个跑路了的人在哪儿。两人谢过明奎后借着帽子和外套的掩护进了酒店。  
刚进房间的时候高振宁都做好了会被姜承録一把按倒在床上的准备，不过姜承録看上去并没有那个意思。两个人坐在宽敞的大床上面面相觑好一会儿，高振宁才红着脸不好意思地咳嗽两声。  
这个点了，筛哥想吃什么？他认怂。  
姜承録实在忍不住笑出声，高振宁才知道他一直憋着笑看自己挣挣扎扎几个来回。他羞恼地抄起枕头就往姜承録脸上怼，姜承録也不甘示弱地反击。两个二十几岁的男人打闹了几个来回，高振宁还是被姜承録死死按在了床上。  
高振宁偏过头不去看姜承録的眼，视线落在他被姜承録按住的手腕上，那道横在他手上的伤疤已经褪色了许多，只留下模糊的轮廓，但也比自己的肤色浅一个色号。  
我高振宁一向不欺负弱小，看在筛哥的份上这次就让你吧。高振宁嘴里嘟囔一句，硬着脖子不承认自己力气还不如姜承録大。他也知道，外表看上去高高瘦瘦的姜承録其实健身得很好，而自己只有身高比得过他。但他高振宁就是嘴上逞强也一定要占姜承録的便宜，不然他这身心就白白亏出去了。  
姜承録还是笑着，顺着高振宁的话连应三声，然后埋下头去找高振宁的唇。高振宁态度软了些，又被姜承録用鼻子拱了拱，轻叹一声心里骂着韩国男生真会勾人，主动去亲姜承録。  
高振宁的嘴里还残留着薄荷糖的味道，不难猜到为了跟大部队给自己应援废了多少力气。姜承録惦记着他可能会咳嗽，也不在接吻上过多着笔墨。高振宁的耳朵附近都很敏感，姜承録一路吻过去，身下的人就没了一半抵抗的力气。于是他撤掉压制住高振宁的手，顺着他的腰线一点点往下移动，然后撩起白色卫衣的下摆，用来弹钢琴和按键盘的手又顺着腰腹往上爬。  
就算已经和姜承録做了不少次，高振宁还是无法完全摸清他家那位天神上单的套路。以往的姜承録不爱做什么前戏，高振宁也并非是那种娇气的人，两人也还算是契合。今天不知道这位新出炉还热乎着的FMVP脑子里进了什么水，温柔又细腻，做得高振宁那才叫一个憋的难受。他的性器早就火热了，在他身上煽风点火的那个人却不理也不碰，只在上半身来回摩挲。高振宁被自己的牛仔裤勒着，软下去也不是，发泄出也不是，只能自己去安慰一下。  
姜承録这边正啃咬着高振宁的胸口，耳朵一直留意高振宁的反馈，突然听到他软软的呼吸声升了个调，姜承録眨眨眼抬起头往下看去，高振宁的皮带和裤子已经被他自己给解了，硬挺被握在麦色的手里委委屈屈地吐出前液，和他主人蓄了泪的眼睛一起向姜承録传达不满的情绪。  
你还愣在那儿干嘛啊？来帮忙啊！见姜承録不但不继续，还有闲心在那儿盯着自己的脸发呆，高振宁简直要被气笑了。再一看姜承録身上的衣服都没乱，只有衬衣有些皱褶，高振宁的脾气也上来了。  
就你能干是吧。他恶狠狠地想，心生要让这半神半魔的人从天上掉下来的主义，一个翻身就势将姜承録给压在屁股底下。  
哼哼，看你还怎么嚣张！嘴上丝毫不讨饶的高振宁显然不知道他离“死期”又近了一步。姜承録并不着急。高振宁很少在情事上如此主动，所以他兴致盎然地看着高振宁红着耳朵解开他的衬衣，拽下印有战队名字的长裤，剥出早也硬得发疼的性器。  
姜承録撑起上半身慵懒地看着高振宁，高振宁回以尴尬的笑。他只是一时逞强，真赤裸相对时他又有些不知所措。相比之下，姜承録才更像是个有恋爱经历的人，做什么都游刃有余。  
他百般无助只能选择求饶：姜承録，你就快点吧，别折磨我了。  
姜承録收到高振宁的求救信号无奈地敲了一下他的头。他本想在这个意义非凡的日子里让高振宁的一天圆满收工，但对方并没有他想象中那么配合，搞半天其实瞎折腾一场。于是他又将主动权从高振宁手里接过，圈住对方的窄腰去摩挲其下的臀缝。  
他们不是没玩过骑乘，但姜承録更喜欢从背后直直的捅进去，因为这样可以更清楚地看到高振宁颤抖的脊梁和宽阔的背，方便自己在所有可以被衣物遮住的地方留下自己的痕迹。今天姜承録更想让高振宁作为主动的那一个人，为了照顾对方的自尊心，姜承録选择了记忆里高振宁最为动情的姿势。  
高振宁一眼就看出了他的想法，心下怪他看似大方实则狡猾，要是真照顾自己，那就该主动把屁股贡献出来让他也爽一把。不过看在今天姜承録才是拿奖的那个人，他就暂时放过这小子，下次再找他讨回来。心里盘算了一番后，高振宁也就任他去了，殊不知这个“下次”可能遥遥无期了。  
姜承録见高振宁没反抗，便放心大胆地就着这个姿势开始开垦那隐秘的穴口，嘴也没闲着，亲吻着他的胸口给予颤抖着的人些许安抚。高振宁的身子不能称得上柔软，不过在做了几次以后也习惯了些，现在他努力放松自己来适应手指的入侵。但还是太紧了，姜承録抽出手指，习惯性地拉开床头柜去找润滑乳，涂了满手后才又满意地重新进行自己的入侵。  
高振宁的体表温温一直都偏冷，体内倒是热得发烫，清凉的润滑乳给他的刺激也不小，还能压抑住的喘息在姜承録手指进入的瞬间加重。他死死咬着下唇不愿发出令自己羞恼的呻吟，尽管眼角已经憋得发红，他高振宁也不肯屈服在情欲之下。  
姜承録是极喜欢他这副模样的，每每都忍不住再对他过分一些。于是他往更深的地方探去，一边握住高振宁的性器上下撸动，一边用自己的性器去蹭他的大腿内侧。大腿内侧的软肉经不起他这样玩弄，很快就因为摩擦红了一小块。  
高振宁被他突如其来的大胆举动激得难以克制自己的声音，只好弯着背将头埋进姜承録的肩窝，双手死死抱住支撑着自己身体的人，两排银牙嗑在他的肩头，发出断断续续的呜咽声。姜承録狠着心加快手里的动作，打定主意要让年长一点的人先释放一次，这样短暂时间的力竭才能让高振宁的身体接纳自己。  
以往总能奏效的招式这次也没有碰壁，在打野瘦削的身板剧烈的颤抖下，浓稠的液体射在了姜承録的手上。受着重力的影响，在高振宁的身体脱力地往下沉的时候，姜承録支撑着对方的腰，把自己送进他的体内。  
高振宁的嗓子里漏出一些泣音，姜承録抬起他的脸，他的打野先生眼角缀着泪珠，眉眼低垂脸颊绯红，瞳孔还沉浸在强烈的快感中无法对焦，完完全全熄灭了几分钟前的嚣张气焰。可能今天实在是过分了些，但姜承録完全无法克制自己对高振宁的渴求，后者也相当宠溺地纵容了他的过分，才会造成如今这幅略显可怜的景象。  
姜承録给足了时间等他回过神来，高振宁才又精力去关注那个塞进他身体里的异物。他脸上又红了三分，撑着姜承録的肩膀让自己挺直还有些酸麻的背，嘴上埋怨姜承録没有戴套。姜承録闻言扬眉，抓着高振宁的手去探两人连着的下体。现在你知道我戴没戴？他用韩文戏调侃道。  
高振宁就是嘴上逞强，压根不想知道这么多。他恼羞成怒，甩开姜承録的手就想起身，又被抓着腰死死地钉在姜承録身上。两人这一番动作，姜承録扎得更深了。  
就知道欺负老弱病残，姜承録你不知羞耻！还有余力用韩语说出这样的话，高振宁也算是无愧自己莽子王的称号了。姜承録被他说笑了，怼着那窄小的穴口就是一顿王者操作，这下东北大老爷们嘴里一句完整的话都吐不出了，只剩下中韩交杂的脏话和断断续续的呻吟。  
不知来来回回多少次，高振宁已经累得连动嘴皮子的力气都没了多少，嗓子哑得厉害，眼前白灿灿的什么也看不清，只知道自己被放倒在了床上，只能张着嘴像只咸鱼一样喘息。姜承録用光了刚买不久的安全套才停下来，他的身上也都是汗，淌落在像是从水里捞出来的高振宁身上，房间里只剩下两道不同频率的呼吸声。  
比起纸片人高振宁，姜承録还有些余力收拾收拾两人疯狂以后的残局。把比自己高的打野抱去浴室也不是件轻松的事情，还好已经昏昏欲睡的高振宁进了浴室倒是清醒了一些，无论姜承録怎么劝都不愿泡澡，轻声地念叨着外面的浴盆太脏，坚持要淋浴。姜承録有些担忧地看着他扶着腰去开水龙头，见没什么大碍就退了出来。  
换下已经脏了的床罩，拿起手机先是点了两人份的外卖，姜承録才点开微信。他昨天关了消息提醒，这个时候打开来发现竟然积累了上百条消息，多数是一连串的问号，也有知情人发来的支持。当然，也有些不和谐的声音。姜承録没理那些让自己不快的讯息，先是回了几个熟人的消息，再是刷了刷朋友圈，刚想退出去时高天亮的头像亮了起来，让他去看看微博。  
姜承録并不是很想看微博。高振宁在微博上的舆论一直不好，自己失利的时候也会被人讽刺，这个地方没有太多好的回忆。但既然高天亮让他看，可能没有太大的问题。  
高振宁好不容易把自己收拾干净，精神气好歹是回复了一些，想到姜承録又开始脸上发烫。韩国人的体力……这么牛逼的吗？看来以前的姜承録多少还是知道适可而止的。然后他又看着满身的痕迹开始思考人生，觉得自己白长了这么大一个子，连姜承録这样“文弱”的男人都干不过，看来健身是非常有效果的。  
心里暗暗给自己定下了回去就健身的计划，坦坦荡荡的东北爷们穿了条裤子就拉开浴室门走了出去，见姜承録抱着手机呆坐在床上，心头一跳。莫非是在微博上被人骂了？那可使不得，自己被骂不要紧，啥也没做错的姜承録被骂就不行了。高振宁连忙靠过去看，发现姜承録的手是颤抖的。  
筛哥？高振宁试探地叫了声。姜承録看向他，先是扯起嘴角露出一个小小的兔子笑，然后把手机递给他。高振宁接过，屏幕上是IG_TheShy的微博，发了个不知道什么时候拍的他和姜承録揽着肩膀冲着对方微笑的背影。  
高振宁从不觉得自己是个多爱哭的人。他唯一的失态是S8那年在海边喝多了酒，除此之外，离家出走闯荡社会，被骗，被pdd拯救，被黄袍加身，再被扯下高台；被不明不白的流言缠身，被冷藏，被委婉地劝离战队，被新战队采用，被姜承録告白，就连刚刚那场疯狂的做爱，他都没有歇斯底里的哭过。  
现在他却对着一个小小的手机，泪如雨下。  
姜承録轻轻拍着他的背，一直笑着看他哭。高振宁拽着他的袖子，说话的时候带着哭腔，还打着嗝，说谢谢阿姨，谢谢姜承録，然后又咧开嘴说，我爸爸妈妈不好说话，可能早就把电话给打爆了吧哈哈哈。姜承録点点头，一本正经地回他道，我的爸爸和哥哥也不好说话，所以我一个电话也没接，宁的我也没接。  
高振宁擦了擦眼泪又开始笑。怎么办啊姜承録，我俩这跨国恋还能不能好了？  
姜承録回道，吃了饭，一切都能好；不吃饭，什么都不好。  
高振宁被他这句严肃的话逗得前仰后合的笑。筛哥说的对，都听我筛哥的！说罢他倒在姜承録身上，捂着胃直喊饿。姜承録告诉他点了外卖了，高振宁张开双臂大呼筛哥机智，然后抱住了他的天神上单。  
清浅又温柔的月光下，12月的北京总算飘起了今年的第一场雪。


End file.
